Moon Dollars
by mmt
Summary: Chap 5!"Yer ain't too young to be rich!" That's Moon's motto of life. Although 12 years old, he wants to be a finder after being told that it brings good money to his pockets. Can he survive as a Finder? Future pairs:Definitely Yullen and...no idea yet XD
1. I Feel the Money Calling My Heart

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B

**Note: You can see how Moon looks like at Mog's deviantart account which is located at our profile (HOME PAGE) :D**

**I Feel the Money Calling My Heart**

"Owh! Such a gorgeous oasis! I must draw it!" exclaimed General Tiedoll with happiness in his eyes.

He quickly guided his camel to his subject of passion and took out his handy pastel colors and sketchbook from a rugged bag.

"Please Sir! It's getting dark!" cried out a poor guide who was dressed in white desert clothes.

It was supposed to be a straightforward job of sending the old man from one place to another.

However, this crazy old man kept rushing here and there to draw whatever catches his eye in the desert.

Hell, he even insisted that the guide posed with a cactus so he could draw them in remembrance of the trip.

"Now, now. We just can't leave this wonderful gift of God. The setting sun bathing this oasis is one in a lifetime chance! It will make a breathtaking picture!" argued General Tiedoll stubbornly with a childish grin.

"B-but?!" sighed the guide with resignation. He better be paid extra for this…

General Tiedoll hummed with excitement and started his well known magic to conjure up a majestic picture of the oasis on plain paper.

However, three figures dressed in dark desert clothes on wild horses slowly surrounded them.

Realizing the looming danger that was upon them, the guide then screamed in terror, "OH GAWD! IT'S THE SUHATI BANDITS!"

He quickly ran away by camel express without General Tiedoll who was busy drawing.

Well, you can't blame the guy since the Suhati Bandits are known for their violent ways of plundering and er… tendency to perform cannibalism when the victim is nice and chubby.

"Hmmm, did you say something?" asked General Tiedoll as he furrowed his eyebrows on which shade of red will bring out the intensity of the sunset.

He then turned his head slightly since the guide didn't answer him and saw the company of bandits drooling at him.

One of the bandits jumped off his horse and grinned with yellowing teeth at their catch.

"Fat man gives mighty dinner for three of us!" grunted the bandit with yellowing teeth as he whipped out his blood stained dagger.

"Me want man's leg. More fleshy. Sada, take man's head," said a bandit with a missing eye.

The bandit named Sada who sat on a brown horse scowled and said," No want man's head! Too hairy to eat!"

"… Gentlemen, let's settle this peacefully. I don't think I'm tasty enough to be your food. Why don't I buy you guys something else when we reach the city?" reasoned General Tiedoll calmly.

"We hungry. No eat for two days," replied Sada with longing hunger.

"Well, I'm sure I brought food…" uttered General Tiedoll as he rummaged through the bag.

However, his searching was brought to a halt when the bandit with yellowing teeth threw his dagger at him.

"SHUT FAT MAN STINKIN' TRAP!" snarled the bandit with yellowing teeth.

Luckily, the dagger didn't hit him but stabbed through his oasis picture that he was drawing earlier instead.

_The picture…_

_I wanted to show it to Kanda…_

_Because that silly boy hardly pays attention to Nature's beauty…_

_I'm sure that picture could have made him more appreciative towards art…_

Taking out his anti-akuma weapon, the Maker of Eden, General Tiedoll then said softly with tears in his eyes," Be gone, you haters of art…"

He then droved the chisel into the ground with the crucifix, thus creating a large creature from sand.

The bandits screamed in trepidation and tried to get away but the creature gave them a fist of sand which sent them flying from their horses.

***

The desert was empty except for a few cactuses, insects and scorpions.

And also a general with grey curly hair and thick red glasses…

"Aiyaya… where am I now?" wondered poor General Tiedoll as he walked aimlessly.

His camel ran away because of the sand creature he made and his supplies were running dangerously low.

It has been two days since he scared the bandits off.

His golem had also overheated under the scorching weather.

Hence, contact couldn't be established with the Dark Order…

"This is unfortunate…" commented General Tiedoll as he wiped the sweat away from his face.

Suddenly, loud whooshes were rumbling over the distance.

He then turned to look at the source and found a sandstorm coming his way.

"Very unfortunate indeed…" mumbled General Tiedoll with a sigh.

And he was consumed by the windstorm that lifts up clouds of sand.

***

"Yer alright, mista?" asked a twelve year old dressed in sleeveless green top and brown baggy pants. A rugged cloak covered his exposed skin from the harsh rays of the sun.

"… w-water… please," croaked General Tiedoll who was lying on the desert floor dehydrated and partially covered by sand.

The boy with tanned skin sighed and passed him a bottle of water.

"Don't gulp it down so quickly coz your dehydrated body ain't used to it," advised the boy with messy black hair and green eyes.

But General Tiedoll gulped it down anyway and threw up after that.

"Told ya so…There goes expensive clean water," muttered the boy with annoyance.

"Terribly sorry…" murmured General Tiedoll as he wiped his mouth.

General Tiedoll then smiled at him warmly and said," Thank you for saving me! My name is Froi Tiedoll. How can I ever repay you?"

The boy then grinned and said," The name is Moon. Well, $350 would do fine as a repayment for saving yer life, mista!"

Looking at the boy with confused eyes, General Tiedoll then replied," I'm sorry, Moon. I don't have that kind of money…"

"Whaddaya mean you're dirt poor?! Yer havin' an expensive lookin' coat, artsy stuff and this golden thingie!" exclaimed Moon with disbelieving eyes as he held up The Maker of Eden.

General Tiedoll just smiled and shrugged as a reply to Moon's exclamation.

"Sheeze. I should have left ya for the coyotes and took your stuff," grumbled Moon as he shook his head with regret.

General Tiedoll immediately snatched his anti-akuma weapon back and said," So Moon, what do you propose?"

Moon rubbed his chin with uncertainty and concluded," I proposed sellin' you to a slave market. But you're pretty much gonna fetch me $38 only… And yer fair skin ain't gonna help under this weather. Yer probably die from heatstroke before I get to brin' ya there…"

"… how about my drawings?" asked General Tiedoll with a heavy heart and he passed the drawings that he treasured so much to Moon.

Scanning through the drawings, Moon shook his head and threw it at the side much to General Tiedoll's dismay.

The general quickly took them back and dusted the sand away from his precious drawings.

"It's very nice, mista. But it ain't gonna brin' much needed profit in…" commented Moon with irritation at his bad luck of meeting this poor guy.

Rubbing the back of his head, General Tiedoll then offered," Well, how about joining the Dark Order?"

"…. Naw thanks. Ain't gonna take a sworn oath to be a holy individual," muttered Moon with bored eyes as he got up to take his leave.

"Wait, wait! It's not like that! It's an organization to stop the Millennium Earl from destroying the world. You'll get paid for each mission!" explained General Tiedoll quickly.

The word **'paid'** immediately grabbed Moon's attention and he grinned slyly at General Tiedoll.

"Hehehe… Perhaps it was fate that we would meet up like this! Do carry on!" said Moon as his eyes flickered with interest.

***

For 15 minutes, Moon tried to listen patiently to the general about Dark Order, Exorcists and Akumas but it was just too lengthy.

"Hang on. Where do I come in? As yer can see clearly, I have no innocence here," asked Moon while scratching his head with wonder.

"No worries, you can become a Finder. Finders are a support group to accompany exorcists on their missions," replied General Tiedoll with a smile.

"Wickedly awesome! I'll go along with ya. So take me to yer boss!" grinned Moon.

"Can't Moon. I got missions to do," answered General Tiedoll gently.

A frown then appeared on Moon's face as he asked,"For cryin' out loud… then how am I gonna go to this Dark Order place?"

"Bring me to the nearest city from here. Then we will call a finder to pick you up," assured General Tiedoll with a twinkle in his eye.

Grinning from ear to ear, he nodded and replied,"Ahaa… Alright, that's settled! Let's get going! I feel the money calling my heart!"

"Wait a moment here. Aren't you gonna tell your parents, Moon?" asked General Tiedoll with worry lines across his face.

Moon looked at him with amusement and replied casually," I really hate explainin' the details. But they told me that my mama was a whore who died giving birth to me… So I guess my papa is a client who slept with her."

"…that means you never felt father's love?" sniffed General Tiedoll softly.

"Ain't no big deal, mista," shrugged Moon with indifference.

Pity overwhelmed General Tiedoll's heart, thus causing him to cry out,"… Let me be your father then and give you love!"

And he swooped closer to Moon to give him a hug.

"Touch me and I'm gonna swipe a knife at yer throat!" warned Moon as he avoided hug attacks from the general.

***

"Owh! Very nice horse you got here, Moon!" exclaimed General Tiedoll as he sat on the horse behind Moon.

"Stolen it," replied Moon with a playful grin.

"Tsk. Tsk. That is very awful of you. You must give it back to its owners," rebuked General Tiedoll as he pulled Moon's ear as a punishment.

"Ow. OW. OW. Let go of my ear, mista! The owners are gonna break my fingers even if I return it to them!" yelled Moon as he fidgeted in pain.

And they went to the nearest city with General Tiedoll insisting on telling stories of his darling Yu Kanda.


	2. Komui Ain't A Good Boss

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

A/N: Moon was created while Tao and Mog went Chinese New Year shopping for two days. Seriously :D The money spoke to us! Awesome! Thanks mimicsmaze for the idea of Moon stealing when sleep comes XDD

**Finishing "Thief" from Job Hopping! very soon ^^**

Moon: Review or I'll kick your freakin arse till you kiss the moons!

**Komui-jiji Ain't A Good Boss**

Splendid opera music filled Komui's office at Dark Order.

Amazingly, our famous procrastinator had finished up his paperwork and signed his documents

Now, how did this happen?

Well, Lenalee promised to bake him cookies if he did his work.

Drinking delicious coffee in his beloved pink bunny cup, Komui grinned at how wonderful the day really was.

However, there was a knock at the door which interrupted his happy thoughts.

A finder then came in with a midget dressed in dessert clothing which Komui deemed rather odd.

Bowing respectfully, the Finder said wearily," Komui-san, General Tiedoll asked me to send this child to you. His name is Moon…"

And that said midget twitched in annoyance and crossed his arms in defiance.  
Komui got up from his seat and nodded as the Finder took his leave.

"Stupid, stupid kid. Tried to pilfer from me while I was sleeping," mumbled the Finder as he closed the door.

Analyzing the midget from top to toe, Komui finally uttered skeptically," Moon, what can your innocence do?"

Moon grinned and said," Nice to meet ya! No ser, I'm not here to be an exorcist. But I want to be a finder! I hear it brings good money to my empty pockets!"

"…No way," replied Komui sternly with his hands on his hips.

"…Are ya tellin' me, yer gonna refuse the capabilities of a street wise and hardworkin' individual here?!" yelled Moon with annoyance in his voice.

…_.No one yells at Komui and gets away with it._

Flaring his nose with anger, he then shouted back," You're too young for this, boy! This is a war, not a game!"

"Whaddaya mean I'm too youn'! I'm twelve years old! Seriously, why does everyone treat me like a freakin' child?!" muttered Moon darkly.

"Are you so blind to the fact that you're ONE?" replied Komui as he pointed his finger directly at Moon's face.

Moon then glared at Komui and growled," From where I come, I'm considered as an adult at that age!"

But Komui just laughed and grinned as a reply to Moon's proclamation.

Taking a deep breath, Moon then snarled like an angry cub," I'M A MAN! SO DON'T YER LOOK DOWN ON ME!!"

"Riiigghtt… and you are a head shorter than the shortest exorcist we have here at Dark Order," mumbled Komui with a sigh.

Komui then dragged a squirming Moon at the scruff of his collar and threw him out of his office unceremoniously. He then locked the furious Moon out his office and kept the key in his coat.

"Good riddance," muttered Komui with a triumphant smile. He then sat back on his darling chair and placed his feet on the table lazily.

"…Now where was I?" said Komui as he tried to remember what was he daydreaming about.

'_Klik'_

And the office door opened, thus causing Komui to jump from his seat.

_What the hell? I thought I locked the door!_

"For cryin' out loud… I'm no cat that yer can just throw out whenever you please. I'm serious here ser, I want that frickin' job!" said Moon with somber eyes.

Komui rubbed his chin with interest and commented," Hmmm, not bad. What else can you do?"

Moon smiled earnestly and uttered," I'm no slow poke…"

And he whipped out his knife swiftly to swipe at Komui's pocket and grabbed his winnings.

Komui gasped in astonishment as he saw Moon had gain control of his precious wallet.

"…G-give that back! You're gonna pay dearly for this!" he cried as he made a move to tackle Moon.

"Ooooh, I'm soooo scaaaared! I'll be happy to take you on, anytime!" replied Moon as he avoided Komui's tackle attacks.

He then ran out of the office with a desperate Komui behind him.

***

_Late. I'm so late!_

_  
Kanda ish so gonna chop my head off and decorate the gates with my body._

…_Why must the mission today be with him?_

_Ngaaahhhh…_

"Tim? Why didn't you wake me up?!" uttered Allen with regret to the yellow golem floating around his head.

Allen ran along the corridors with a frown when suddenly a very small person whooshed by him.

"Huh? Dwarf?" wondered Allen as he stopped at his tracks for a minute.

"Allen... catch bloody thief…my wallet…" ordered Komui harshly as he came running by and panting his heart out.

Allen nodded and gave chase.

Easily catching up to the kid's speed, Allen thought that this was just a whole lot of misunderstanding and Moon was just a harmless thief.

Hence, Allen then smiled and said nicely," Hey kid! Better give Komui his wallet back. Or else he might give you a spanking,"

Moon grinned and replied," Owh, yer fast too. But think I'll lose? Hah!"

He then punched Allen roughly in the face and ran off even faster.

This caused Allen to falter to a stop and groaned as he rubbed his poor bruised jaw.

_He hit me… _

_Even after I asked nicely!_

Allen quickly recovered and growled, "… YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

" INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" cried Allen who had crossed out Mercy and Forgiveness on his list that day.

Immediately, a giant arm slammed poor Moon to the ground and Komui's wallet skidded across the ground to its rightful owner who just reached the couple.

"Mission accomplished, Allen!" commented Komui with a thumb's up as he held on to his wallet.

But then, Komui's face turned as white as his coat when he opened the wallet.

"….Where's my money?! Where's Lenalee's baby pictures??!" screamed Komui as he picked Moon up and shook him like a ragdoll.

"How 'bout it, ser? Give me the job or else ya'll never see them again…" extorted Moon with a happy smile.

"…. Allen Walker! Perform Body check!" ordered Komui with panic in his eyes.

Allen shook his head and replied," You know clearly my eye doesn't work that way. Anyway Komui, I really need to go. Got a mission to do with grumpy Yu Kanda…"

Allen then left the hallway in the opposite direction. Hoping that his bruised jaw won't hinder from him eating mountains of food.

And also leaving Komui to struggle with Moon as he did the body check.

But he couldn't find them even if he stripped Moon to his boxers and shoes…

"It's the obvious choice now, right? Ser, I'm understandin' so I'm giving yer one more chance to gimme me the job, eh?" grinned Moon with mischief.

Komui let him go and said," F-fine... just give them back to me!"

A half naked Moon nodded, spat on his own hand and held it up to Komui.

"From where I come, this is how real men finalize agreements!" uttered Moon somberly.

Komui stood there with an irked face and shook his head.

_This is nonsense…_

"Ser, I swear I'll burn them when I get a chance. Wouldn't talk even if yer submit me to any torture ya come up with," warned Moon with a smirk.

"GAH," grumbled Komui and he spat on his own hand too and shook Moon's hand.

Moon then picked up his green sleeveless top and took out the money and pictures from it.

"W-what the hell? I thought I checked them?!" spluttered Komui as he snatched the things back.

"Don't tell me yer didn't know? Hidden pockets are the latest craze at my city," grinned Moon.

Glaring at him, Komui was gonna spank the boy when he saw a large scar along Moon's back.

Thus, causing him to utter softly," Where did you get that scar?"

Moon shrugged off the scar and replied," Yer get knifed if ya don't pay attention to partners yer choose for a heist. Anyway, forget about that. Ser, when can I start on my new job?"

***

Humming a happy song, Lenalee was walking along the hallways with the cookies she baked when she saw…

Komui and a half naked kid…

And the poor kid's clothes on the floor.

"Nii-chan! What are you doing to the poor child?!" cried Lenalee in horror as she nearly dropped the cookies.

"Huh? No Lenalee! I didn't do anything!" replied Komui who realized that he was in rather deep shit.

Moon grinned and whispered," Looks like yer sweetie caught you in the act…"

"She's my sister, dammit! And don't you dare make it look wrong or else I'll cut your pay," warned Komui harshly under his breath.

Moon nodded swiftly and said," I can vouch for that, missy. Ants were crawling on meh clothes so ser helped me to slip them off,"

"Ants… can't you think of a better lie?" grumbled Komui.

Moon whispered back," Owh. Am I supposed to say Komui-jiji tried to molest me?"

Komui glared at him and did a cut throat sign at Moon.

"Just put your clothes back on, twerp." whispered Komui with annoyance.

Moon nodded obediently and put his clothes back on.

"Ohh… That's very helpful of you, Nii-chan," replied Lenalee with a smile.

Gazing at Moon with wonder, she then asked softly," Another exorcist?"

"No. Another Finder," replied Komui as he crossed his arms fearing for the worst.

And hell yeah, it was the worst reaction from Lenalee.

"WHAT?! HE'S SO YOUNG! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?!" cried Lenalee with shock.

"B-but?! He blackmailed me! It's not my fault!" argued Komui.

Lenalee shook her head with resignation and replied," Nii-chan… I'm so disappointed in you! You're even blaming it on the child!"

She then looked at Moon and asked with concern," Are you alright? Was Nii-chan mean to you?"

"Komui-jiji ain't a good boss…" replied Moon with a sullen face while he batted his eyelashes innocently.

Lenalee nodded and answered," Well, how about some cookies that I baked? I'm sure you're hungry,"

"Wickedly awesome, missy! I would luv to have some!" cried Moon with his best childish behavior.

Lenalee smiled and then looked at a flabbergasted Komui in contempt," We will talk about this later, Nii-chan.."

And she pulled Moon along to eat cookies at the cafeteria.

Without inviting Komui and giving him no cookies.

…

_I'm losing to a kid…_

_Those are my cookies…_

_HE CAN'T HAVE THEM!_

"On second thought, I'm not gonna give you the job except one condition," said Komui professionally as he pushed his glasses up with a smirk.

"… what did yer say, ser?" muttered Moon with fury.

"Hand me the cookies and you'll get the job," uttered Komui evilly.

Moon growled," Missy gave me the cookies not to ya! Oh gawd, I should have known yer were a double crosser! Ya don't even give a shit of our sworn agreement!"

Lenalee stood there with astonishment because the nice boy she was inviting for cookies suddenly revealed his true colours.

"That was just spit and handshake! Don't you forget that I'm the boss here!" grinned Komui with a smile.

And the fight over the cookies raged on that day…

And who won the fight?

No one because Lenalee slapped both of them and gave the cookies to Bookman and Lavi instead.


	3. Ain't Gonna Listen, Missy!

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B

If ya can't remember, Toma is the first finder which Allen met :D

**Ain't Gonna Listen, Missy!**

For two weeks, Moon was given training as a Finder.

The experiences of being at numerous foreign places were good.

However to Moon, a Finder's curriculum is rather… uneventful such as:

Carry large telephone box without breaking yer back.

Protect caravan which carries supplies like a bloody sheepdog.

Heel, stay, comfort and tend to the needs of solemn looking exorcists who kept cryin' in their sleep coz of nightmares.

(Okay, just ignore the last one; he just met really lousy exorcists lately during his whole training)

**1740 hours**

at the Train Station

"Seriously friend, our work ish like those cheaply bought slaves back home. Hehehe… at least the pay here ain't horse shit," concluded Moon happily as he leaned his body lazily against the bench.

Toma the Finder sat next to him with a large bag of must have items for Finders.

He sighed and rebuked gently," Moon… don't talk like that. Just remember that without us, exorcists are unable to complete their missions smoothly."

Moon shrugged and replied, "Tell those lifeless exorcists who stepped on us then! Our relationship to them is like this…When the masters order that yer lick their feet, they expect yer to lick their feet with love!"

"...change your mindset for God's sake! This attitude of yours already brought us much trouble. Please…I'm not always there to stop you from slamming your knife against any exorcist throat which you disapprove…And can you just get rid of that knife?!" groaned Toma as he remembered the incident last week.

"No can do, Toma. Without it, I'm as defenseless as a fly," grinned Moon as he swung his legs around the bench aimlessly.

Looking at the clock at the train station, Moon then sighed and said," I'm glad missy ain't like that. Darn it though, still need one more hour for her carriage to reach here. Well Toma, shall we have a drink at the local pub nearby?"

"… I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that," replied Toma with a furrowed eyebrows.

***

The sun was setting.

The moving train was packed with passengers with different destinations in mind.

**1900 hours**

in a separate room at the train

"Hehehe…awfully nice of missy to let us in!" exclaimed Moon with a smile as he looked around the rather luxurious room.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Moon. And we're sorry for disturbing you, Lenalee-dono . This is rather rude of us… " said Toma with a sigh.

Lenalee shook her head with disagreement and replied," This is nothing, Toma. And also it is rather lonely sitting in the room alone too."

Toma nodded in gratitude and said," It will be a relatively simple mission, Lenalee-dono. Possible innocence sighting at a town located in Badema. We're supposed to check it out and bring it back to the headquarters if it is there."

Lenalee smiled and replied," Alright…"

She then turned to talked to Moon but yelled instead," MOON! GET BACK IN HERE!"

"Ain't gonna listen, Missy! The view is good!" replied Moon who stuck out pretty much half of his body out of the window.

Toma got up to pull the boy in but suddenly Moon came back in himself swiftly.

"There's many blat dots in the sky," informed Moon with wonder to the others.

"... oh no…" replied Lenalee with a frown and she went to the window.

The black dots in the sky were getting larger as they were coming towards the moving train.

"…..akumas. This is very bad, Lenalee-dono. We have civilians here…" commented Toma grimly.

Lenalee nodded sullenly and instructed," Stay here. I'll take care of them…"

She then slip off her black dress to reveal her exorcist uniform.

Climbing out of the window, she uttered," Innocence activate."

And she left them with her anti-akuma weapon, Dark Boots.

***

Slicing through most of level one Akumas with her boots, it should have been an easy victory for Lenalee.

Without warning, an akuma (Lvl 2) with a hundred eyes slammed her down to the ground with its tentacles.

Groaning in pain, she stuttered as she got up to face the akuma, " Ergh, you're really ugly…"

Seriously, the hundred eyes were just too freaky for her as they gazed and blinked at her simultaneously.

In midair, the LvL 2 akuma snarled," Such an insult! Just watch, I'm gonna rip your mouth from you're pretty lil face!"

And Lenalee quickly avoided the akuma bullets from the surviving level one akumas which surrounded her.

in a separate room at the train

Ten minutes later…

"Already told the train operator to speed up," said Moon as he entered the room again.

Hanging up on the phone box he carried, Toma shook his head and said," We're too far from any nearby exorcists right now…"

"… so we're just gonnna sit here and wait again?" uttered Moon with annoyance.

"Yes, Moon," replied Toma with a sigh.

Moon looked out of the window with hopes that he can spot Lenalee coming. However, she was still far away fighting.

"Toma, I'm gonna help her. Hell, missy is directly related to my boss. Lose her and I lose my meal ticket!" exclaimed Moon.

"….Moon, you know the drill clearly. When an exorcists order us to wait and hide, we wait and hide. Or else we will be a liability towards them," reminded Toma sternly.

"… Toma, yer only become a liability when yer chose to," replied Moon with a confident huff.

"But how are you gonna get off this train then? Jumping off at this speed means suicide. We can't ask the train operator to stop. It will heighten the chance of the akumas catching up," uttered Toma as he rested his chin on his hand.

Moon rubbed the back of his head and replied," I'll think of a frickin' way,"

Toma shook his head and said softly," You won't listen no matter what I say, won't you?"

Moon then grinned," Yer know how I work, Toma. Can't just stand by and watch those blokes gang up on missy like that! Come on; let's go have a bloody good time!!!"

" The things I do for you… Hai, might as well teach you another method to get off the train then," replied Toma tiredly.

"Hehehe… luv you, Toma! Yer such a good Finder," said Moon with a smile.

"… the feelings aren't mutual, Moon" grumbled Toma as he opened the door.

***

Entering the last compartment of the train, Toma shouted to the frighten passengers," Everyone! Please move swiftly to the 2nd last compartment!"

A man with a black hat growled," Who put you in charge?! If we go in there, it's gonna be so bloody cramped!"

"Shut yer trap and get on with it! Its Dark Order business!" yelled Moon with defiance.

The man then grabbed Moon at the collar and snarled," Who cares, you lil twerp?!"

"Please sir, put him down." said Toma with regret that he forgot to tell Moon to shut up and let him do the talking.

"HaH! I'm so gonna kick yer sorry arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!" muttered Moon darkly.

His wife then stood up and slapped her husband hard.

She scolded him harshly," Darling, don't bully the poor child! Let's just do what they say…"

"… yes, dear," replied the husband meekly and he let Moon go.

One by one, the passengers left and went into the other compartment.

"Well, whatcha gonna do?" asked Moon with excitement in his eyes.

Toma replied," We're gonna uncouple the train compartments. So pay attention, Moon."

***

"…finally, got rid the level one akumas, "panted Lenalee as she wiped the sweat running down her cheek.

"GAH, STOP MOVING WILL YOU?!" growled the Level two akuma as it tried to catch her flying figure with the tentacles.

***

The uncoupled train compartment finally came to a stop.

Jumping off quickly, Moon then ran into the darkness.

"MOON! WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Toma as he climbed down the train compartment.

"I swear I need to buy a leash for that kid," grumbled Toma as he followed into the darkness.

***

Deftly avoiding its tentacles, she was gonna slammed her boats through the bloody rude akuma when a white smoke wrapped itself around her head.

Falling to the ground, Lenalee gasped for air and tried to claw the white smoke away from her face.

"Geez, what took you so long?" uttered the akuma with a hundred eyes.

"I was suffocating a couple of farmers on the way, idiot," grumbled the level two smoke akuma as it swirled around Lenalee's head.

Lenalee's lungs were bursting with pain and her mind screamed…

_Need to do something… need…air…_

"Hehe… the earl is so gonna be proud of us," grinned the level two akuma with a hundred eyes.

"NO! HE'S GONNA BE PROUD OF ME!" growled the level two white smoke akuma.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" snarled the level two akuma with a hundred eyes.

Suddenly, part of the level two smoke akuma got enveloped by a barrier.

"SHIT!" cried the level two smoke akuma and it quickly disconnected itself with its section which was trapped by the barrier.

Thus, losing its control over Lenalee's breathing.

Gasping for air to relieve her pained lungs, Lenalee turned and saw Moon running away with the camera from the tentacles of the akuma with a hundred eyes.

"TOMA! WHERE ARE YER?! THIS CAN'T BE KEPT IN ME BARRIER ALONE!" yelled Moon as he narrowly avoided a tentacle attack.

"I'm really busy right now, Moon!" shouted Toma back as he tried to catch the white smoke akuma.

"… everyone… "uttered Lenalee as she stumbled on her knees and forced herself to get up.

She quickly swooped to the akuma with a hundred eyes and pierced through it with her boots. An explosion erupted, thus sending Moon to fly and hit a tree.

"… are you alright?!" cried Lenalee with her hands covering her gasp of regret as she hovered in midair.

"Yerrrr missy… Help… Toma," replied Moon as he lay on his back with a sore headache.

Lenalee nodded and rushed to Toma who was getting slowly suffocated too.

Again, she used her dark boots to slice through the smoke akuma's face before it could run away.

***

Walking along the railroad tracks to Badema since there was no train

Moon asked with a sly grin, "I did really well, didn't I?"

Toma groaned and replied," Don't get too cocky, Moon. We were lucky."

Moon answered with a shrug," There ain't no such thing as luck!"

Turning to Lenalee, he asked," Yer feeling alright, missy? Sorreh we came really late."

Lenalee shook her head with a smile and said," I'm fine; thank you so much guys for helping me,"

Toma nodded and said," Glad we could be of service, Lenalee- dono."

"Hmmmm… do yer think ser will give me a raise?!" asked Moon with excitement.

"Doubt it," answered Toma with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell?! That stingy no good bastard," grumbled Moon as he crossed his arms in contempt.

And Lenalee smiled with amusement as Toma started lecturing Moon on proper ways of addressing people.


	4. Marooned, Starved and Delirious

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

**A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B**

**Note: You can see how Moon looks like at Mog's deviantart account located at our profile (HOME PAGE) :D**

**Marooned, Starved and Delirious**

Two weeks ago before Moon and Toma went out on a mission with Lenalee…

Due to waking up late and catching a midget thief, Allen came last minute to the underground water system in Dark Order.

He was nearly left by a furious Kanda who decided going for the mission without the moyashi was a much better idea.

***

On a small hired ship

The passengers are the exorcists, finder and boat driver

Afternoon

Fluffy white clouds were hung skillfully on the blue sky. Sea birds were making way to their destination. However, all was not well on the little boat on its way to Tibet.

Stroking Timcanpy who sat comfortably on his shoulder, Allen glared at Kanda with all his might and then at the moving waters which were making him rather sea sick since it caused the ship to bob up and down.

"… How could you actually try to leave without me?" muttered Allen with vexation as he leaned against the railing of the ship.

"Tch. I don't wait for those who are chronically late for missions," replied Kanda bluntly.

"… Fine. I'm sorry about my poor time management and that I can't always please almighty Bakanda who thinks he's better than anyone else," answered Allen who was in a bad mood.

His stomach growled with anger for its master only gave it a piece of meat bun.

Hell, his jaw still hurts from that kid's punch.

Unsheathing his trusty Mugen and placing it dangerously near Allen's mouth, Kanda growled," I hate people who can't shut up."

"Pleaze Monsieur Kanda… you're scaring ze boat driver," pleaded their 25 year old Finder named Yves.

Towering over them at a height of 188 cm, Yves comes from France and has brown eyes and black hair.

"… None of your business, Finder," glared Kanda darkly.

Allen shook his head slowly and chided," Don't talk like that to him. It's really rude of you."

"So now the moyashi is trying to lecture on good manners? Che. To hell with manners and virtue to those who don't deserve it," uttered Kanda with a raised eyebrow.

Grabbing Kanda's collar roughly, Yves growled," Monsieur… pleaze don't tempt me into punching you…"

"Get your filthy hands off me…" threatened Kanda with fury in his eyes.

Sighing with resignation, Allen was gonna stop the fight when his cursed left eye activated.

"An akuma coming to the bottom of the ship!" yelled Allen but it was too late.

The ship exploded into pieces by the bullets shot underwater by the level two squid akuma.

***

In the ocean

After moments of underwater fighting, our beloved exorcists finally managed to destroy the persistent akuma. Unfortunately, their boat was gone and they were lost and floating in the middle of the ocean.

"… couldn't protect them," uttered Allen with regret over the deaths of the boat driver and finder.

He slammed his fist into the salty water angrily for not seeing the akuma earlier.

"Che. Don't be so arrogant to take the blame on yourself," snarled Kanda as he crossed his arms in contempt.

Looking at Kanda with a vague smile, Allen replied softly,"… Thanks for the advice, I guess."

"Imbecile," mumbled Kanda with furrowed eyebrows as he swam in the other direction.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?!" shouted Allen as he tried his best to stay afloat and follow Kanda.

"Finding land," replied Kanda with a determined huff.

***

A small island

Late Afternoon

Emerging from the water, a soaked Allen clung to the beach like a desperate kitten and uttered," Oh gawd… sweet and solid land…"

The golden golem flew off from Allen's wet head and started circling around him whimsically.

"Weakling," commented Kanda as he deftly squeezed the sea water out of his hair.

"… Cut me some slack. We were swimming for hours," reminded Allen grimly as he scanned around the place.

Tropical trees filled the area to the brim. Chattering of nearby monkeys could be heard. Birds were chirping and flying around for mates and food.

"… Where are we?" asked Allen with worry present in his eyes.

***

Since it was getting dark, it was too dangerous to investigate the island. Thus, they hung their wet coats onto a nearby tree.

That night was the most horrible night for Allen since they had no dinner to eat.

_Grrrrrrrr…_

"…moyashi, your growling stomach is keeping me awake," informed Kanda coldly.

Allen nodded with a sunken heart and hugged Timcanpy closer for warmth.

Second Day

Kanda had harshly ordered Allen to explore that side of the island while he explores the other side.

After a few hours of exploring, Allen concluded that there were probably no humans living on the island. Fortunately, Kanda found a small waterfall which will solve their worries of clean water.

Now the question right now is…

What's available to eat?

"Jerry! I would like to have beef stew, mince pie, shrimp potato salad, deep fried tofu, chicken and mushroom soup, fried pumpkin, ham in honey syrup and bean curd with crab meat!" said Allen with sheer joy which lit his face.

However, reality hit him hard and he realized that he was actually talking to a tree which resembled Jerry.

"Tim, I can't believe this … hunger is making me have hallucinations!" exclaimed Allen as he brushed his fingers against the Jerry tree.

"Tim?" said Allen when the golden golem didn't reply.

Turning his head slightly, he then saw a huge alpha monkey holding a trembling Timcanpy in its hand.

"…damn it," sighed Allen as he prepared himself to wrestle with the monkey to get his companion back.

Third Day

"Take care of yourself, Tim…" advised Allen with concern flickering in his eyes.

"Moyashi, stop wasting our god damn time!" glared Kanda with impatience.

The golden golem nodded in reply and flew out to the open sea. He was supposed to fly and get help.

Five minutes later…

A huge flock of birds rushed from their nests in the island and savagely attacked Timcanpy with hunger!

"TIM!" cried Allen in horror as he saw his flying companion falling into the open sea.

He quickly rushed into the water and swam to drowning Timcanpy.

***

Bandaging Timcanpy's injured wing, Allen shook his head and uttered," He still can fly but not over a long distance…"

And this caused Kanda to stomp angrily into the sandy ground.

***

They had roasted birds that night…

Now, how did they catch the swift and agile birds?

Well, they left Timcanpy on the beach as bait.

Of course they haven't purposely put him in danger in order for them to have a better meal!

Just for his protection, they placed him in a cage of branches fastened with vines.

And Kanda just need to kill the birds when they come to peck at the caged Timcanpy.

Fourth Day

"Blasted fire won't light up!" growled Kanda as he tried to light up the heap of wood by rubbing stick with stone.

"Move aside, Kanda!" ordered Allen and with his activated innocence, he shot at the heap of wood to produce a large fire.

"… If you were this useful all the time, I would have second thoughts about you, moyashi." uttered Kanda with a raised eyebrow.

They were hoping to make a smoke signal to alert those who might be finding them.

Nonetheless, it didn't work well when the wind blew into the direction where Yu Kanda was sitting.

And Kanda emerged from the black smoke with intense fury and literally a blacken face.

***

At Komui's office

Komui's head lay on the desk with distant eyes. Although four days had passed since he was denied from his beloved cookies, he still couldn't get over it.

_One day…_

_That sly and evil kid will pay…_

_Ehehehe… _

_I'm gonna make his life a living hell here…_

_  
Then he will leave this place…_

_Owh Komui… you're so smart! _

His gloating thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

"Ngaah… Reever, please answer it for me!" ordered Komui with a lazy wave.

Reever shook his head with surrender and answered it.

Worry lines quickly etched on his face and he uttered," Komui… Allen's group hasn't reached their destination…"

Fifth Day

_**CHAK! CHAK! CHAK!**_

Slicing down large trees to their doom, Kanda was determined to leave this desolated island for good.

They were planning to build a large raft to bring them to their much needed salvation.

Allen was being rather useful since he could drag the heavy trees to the beach.

Hell, the golden golem was also hard at work to find vines for the binding of the raft.

***

"It's done!" grinned Allen as he gazed proudly at their awesome creation.

It was a flat platform of wood fastened together by strong vines. It also had a sail made out of Allen's exorcist coat since he lost in the dice toss.

Kanda even carved oars from trees using Mugen. They already collected jungle fruits, large insects which are very much alive and a few roasted birds for the journey.

Hmmm, guess they could get out of here after all…

"Tch. We could have finished it earlier if you didn't take so many breaks…" retorted a scowling Kanda.

"Oi, be happy that I'm still moving at all now! Trying to work on an empty stomach isn't easy," grumbled Allen as he rubbed the back of his head.

Turning his attention to Timcanpy, Allen uttered with a cheerful spirit," Tim, I'm gonna ask Lenalee to bake us four jars of chocolate cookies! I'm sure she won't mind since we could have died on this freaky island…"

Timcanpy grinned happily as it landed unceremoniously on his head.

"Pure gluttony," commented Kanda with a smirk.

"Shut up. At least I don't have a fickle tongue which only enjoys yucky soba," snickered Allen with a smug.

And Kanda pursued Allen with bloodthirsty eyes.

***

After moments of near death for Allen, they finally agreed (amazing isn't it?) on a truce. Well, they will continue their fight when they get back home.

"Push harder, fool!" roared Kanda who was pushing the raft into the water with weary Allen.

"Hai…hai," replied Allen who tried his best to focus on impending good food instead of a PMS-ing Kanda.

Finally, they got onto the raft and were slowly drifting away from the horrendous island.

"Hee. Good bye, island with disgusting food!" taunted Allen as he waved a final farewell.

Timcanpy sat on top of the oars with delight since it was tired of eating insects and jungle fruits for meals.

32 meters later…

A huge wave suddenly appeared in front of them!

However, it was too late for them to do anything.

So, the wave crashed onto them with brute force.

Sixth Day

Diligently arranging the remnants of their destroyed raft, Allen had formed an emergency message on the sand which formed…

_FOOD PLEASE_

And when Kanda came back, he kicked Allen hard on the head for making such an idiotic help message.

"Useless imbecile. You can't even do simple things," grumbled Kanda as he destroyed Allen's hard work. He then got to work to form a message which read…

SOS. U MORON.

"Shut up. I can't help it when I'm starving…" sighed Allen as he gazed at the never ending blue ocean.

***

Coming back to the beach after hours of scavenging for food, they had found Kanda's very original help message was destroyed by the rising water waves.

"Well, looks like someone forgot about the high tide. You should have placed the message as far as mine…" grinned Allen as he shrugged with amusement.

"…Tch. You didn't point that out earlier!" growled Kanda as he chased after a laughing Allen around the beach.

Seventh Day

The silly birds finally learnt that attacking a caged Timcanpy at the beach means certain death…

Looks like they need another source of protein…

***

A battle of wits between a lone fish and stubborn swordsman took place in the salty water.

Swishing its tail around, the large fish stared at Kanda evilly as if it was mocking him.

_Want to catch me? I doubt you can get me!_

Wait, maybe it's just Kanda finally succumbing to the pressure and stress of being stranded with the idiot moyashi.

Nonetheless, Kanda outsmarted the fish and pierced it roughly with Mugen.

Getting fish was God's blessing since the fishes around the island were scarce and few.

Returning to the beach with fish in hand, Kanda then looked at Allen who prepared the other dishes for their meal.

"What the hell are those?" asked Kanda with furrowed eyebrows.

"…chopped bananas on a stick, roasted beetles dribbled with wild berries sauce, mashed bananas with roasted mushrooms and crushed leaves mixed with tropical fruit," explained Allen with a smile as he fed the small fire with twigs.

Just to maintain his sanity, he had immersed himself in the work of making their meal different every time.

And they ate their meal in silence while Timcanpy nibbled hungrily on a banana.

Eighth Day

Stripped to his briefs, Kanda was half submerged in the cold water of the waterfall.

Well, he still has to preserve his dignity although he is only surrounded by jungle life…

His slender frame was bathed in glorifying light as if the sunlight had moved to focus its attention on him.

Eight days had passed without his beloved Soba, private bedroom and kicking asses of akumas…

Frankly, he didn't know how much longer he can last.

"I'm surprised that soft boned moyashi hasn't broke down and cried yet…" mumbled Kanda as he washed his face with the crystal clear water.

Without warning, a troop of young monkeys swooped from the trees and grabbed Kanda's clothes and Mugen which were neatly placed on a rock nearby.

And very foul words escaped from a near naked Kanda.

***

The kind hearted Allen was forced by Kanda to get his stuff back. He had to chase after the clever monkeys which seemed to have formed a battle plan against the white haired exorcist.

They ran away in separate directions with different clothing articles much to Allen's dismay.

After hours of hunting, Allen got everything back except Kanda's boots.

And Kanda was not happy at all.

Ninth Day

Malnutrition and gastritis unleashed their fury on our weary couple who lay on the muddy floor.

Timcanpy snored in deep sleep on Allen's stomach. Both of them had lost considerable amount of weight since they got stranded on this blasted island.

Lying on his back, Allen sighed and said,"…Kanda?"

"What?" replied Kanda tiredly as he lay still on his side.

Closing his eyes, Allen said with amusement, "Last month… Lavi showed me a newspaper article. A group of travelers were also stranded on an island after their ships capsized… 32 days later only then were they rescued…"

"So?" answered Kanda while rolling his eyeballs impatiently.

"Well… they ran out of food. So they survived by eating the flesh of the butts of the people that died…" explained Allen with a goofy grin.

"I'll beat the crap out of you if you say another word, moyashi…" muttered Kanda darkly.

10th Day

_**KRAK!**_

"_Chii! Chii! Chii!_" cried the frighten baby monkey as it tried to pull its little trapped foot free.

Our duo's trap made of vines, branches and a juicy banana had worked!

Emerging from the dense bushes, Kanda grumbled," Finally…"

"No more bananas as the main course…" uttered Allen with relief as he looked at their catch.

However, the baby monkey gazed at Allen with such pure innocent eyes which sent him reeling at what they were gonna do to it.

Drawing out Mugen swiftly, Kanda was gonna go for the kill when Allen suddenly stood in front of the baby monkey.

"What the hell are you doing?!" snarled Kanda with disbelief.

They had spent hours perfecting the trap and waiting for some stupid monkey to come along.

"This is a monstrous thing to do, Kanda!" exclaimed Allen who suddenly appointed himself as the guardian of all monkeys.

"Coward. What's the difference between fishes, monkeys or birds?" uttered Kanda as he clenched Mugen's hilt tightly.

However, their quarrel was interrupted when a loud shriek was heard from above the tree.

Both of them looked up and the last thing that Kanda saw was a furious mama monkey lunging itself at him.

And all hell broke loose after that.

11th day

In their tiny makeshift tent of branches, vines and large leafs.

Our white haired exorcist lay on the ground with a blanket of large green leaves joined together by very long and fine plant roots.

Nonetheless, he was still cold and shivering since his exorcist coat was used as a sail for their raft which got destroyed.

"…go sleep outside if you keep shaking the ground," grumbled Kanda grimly.

A half-asleep Allen sighed softly and ignored Kanda's warning.

Hearing Kanda getting up, Allen knew that he was probably gonna kick him outside mercilessly.

Instead, he felt a warm heavy coat draped on top of him.

Snapping his eyes open, he then looked at Kanda who was getting ready to sleep again.

"…thank you," mumbled Allen with reddened cheeks.

"Moyashi, shut the hell up or I'll cut your throat…" muttered Kanda who drifted slowly into sleep.

12th Day

_WILL OF ALLEN WALKER_

I, Allen Walker, an exorcist of Dark Order, hereby make this Will and revoke all prior Wills and Codicils.

_Actually, since I am dirt poor and own no property, I have nothing to give to my friends and associates whom I leave behind. Instead, I can only offer my last words._

_Komui, please grow up and trust your sister more._

_Reever and science department staff, I salute you for your hard work and patience towards our irresponsible supervisor._

_Lenalee, I will miss your coffee. Thank you for being such a caring friend. Please forgive me for I was the one that ate up the previous batch of cookies without your permission._

_Lavi, please bring barbeque chicken wings and steak to my tombstone every death anniversary of mine. I'm not sure what I may do if you do not comply. _

_Owh wait, my body will be cremated by Dark Order. Never mind, please scatter my ashes at the cafeteria._

_Jerry, I hope that you will cook for me again when we meet each other at heaven. Your cooking brings happiness to my life._

_Creditors, let me rest in peace. Go after the real debtor, Cross Marian instead. Do me a favor by kicking him for me too._

_Signed, _

_Allen Walker._

"Neh Kanda, can you sign as a witness to my will?" asked Allen wearily.

It was tedious making the will since he couldn't erase any mistakes on it.

Snatching the will roughly from Allen's hand, a badly scratched Kanda scanned through it.

And what was Kanda's response?

He tore it into pieces which nearly sent poor Allen into cardiac arrest.

"Why did you do that for?! That was the only sheet of paper I had!" yelled Allen angrily as he picked up the precious pieces from the moist ground.

"… Moron. Go write a better will when we get out of here," muttered Kanda darkly.

"Gee Kanda, you really are optimistic about our situation here…" replied Allen softly.

Kanda scowled at the younger exorcist and growled," Unlike you, I will never die in this shitty place."

**A/N: It's so long till I had to cut it and make it into the next chapter XD coming soon...**

**review? :D**


	5. Of Survival and Gallery of Whispers

**Disclaimer: Dgrayman doesn't belong to us. **

**A/N: Review to let us know how you feeel~ Maybe it quickens the pace at which Mog types :B -grins grins- One more chapter to go. Then it will be tao's turn to type :B That is after her driving lessons and work. **

* * *

**Of Surviving and Gallery of Whispers**

13th day

A large telephone box belonging to the late Yves (the Finder that was with them earlier) washed ashore. So naturally they try to call for help.

"Is it usable, moyashi?" muttered Kanda as he hovered protectively around the telephone box to prevent any stealing from idiotic monkeys.

Drying the telephone box with his ragged white shirt, Allen uttered with hope,"… It looks solid. I'm gonna try it now…"

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…_

"_Hello?" uttered a familiar voice which sent Allen flying with happiness._

"Komui, please save us!" yelled Allen desperately through the phone.

"_Hellooooo? Anyone there?" asked Komui as he tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. He sipped his newly made coffee and spitted it out._  
_  
Turning to Reever, he growled deeply," This coffee sucks! Really unlike Lenalee's coffee that is delicious and aromatic. Ngaaahhh… why must she insist on going for the mission with that Moon!" _

_Reever glared at him wearily and grumbled," YOU asked me to make the coffee …And stop harboring your anger towards the boy!"_

_He was losing his patience towards Komui for he had spent many hours organizing search parties to find our beloved duo. _

Allen's eyes widened with disbelief and spluttered," It's us, Komui! Can't you hear us?! Kanda, I think the speaker isn't working!"

"_And to add more misery to my pitiful life, I still can't find two missing exorcists! They're making my poor Lenalee sick with worry…Hell, I even sent out Komurin Special X to find them! I hope it doesn't rust from the sea water…" blabbered Komui with annoyance._

Immediately, a furious Kanda grabbed the phone and roared," Imbecile. Stop playing games with us!"

"…_Whoever this is on the line, prank calls are just so damn rude. Seriously, I will spank you if you try this again. Good bye," replied Komui indignantly with an air of pride._

_And he hung up._

_TOOT…TOOT…TOOT…_

"…I'll disembowel him thoroughly when we get back," snarled Kanda as he gritted his teeth in anger.

14th day

It was a beautiful day…

So Allen sang with his heart out as Timcanpy fluttered slowly to the beat.

He was still healing from the bird attacks.

_Row, row, row your boat  
Gently down the stream.  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
Life is but a dream._

Twitching with vexation, Kanda threw an old coconut at Allen to shut him up.

Ignoring Kanda who obviously can't appreciate the beauty of singing, Allen continued with another song…

_The bloody sea took us with its cruel hand, _

_Tossed us up and we landed at this monkey filled land~~_

_  
Got no where to go for there is no boat,_

_So I am stranded with Bakanda at the edge of this world~_

_Every__day, its hustle time for a decent meal…  
Every way, one more frickin' mountain to climb ~'_

_But everything we left behind…_

_The akumas and the war,  
The familiar faces of Dark Order…_

_Jerry…_

_Lavi… _

_Lenalee…_

_SO I WILL SURVIVE!_

_I WI-.._

And Allen stopped when Kanda gagged him mercilessly with sticky seaweed.

15th Day

"Roasted," said Allen as he stood his ground stubbornly on his decision.

"Go eat shit. I want it boiled," replied Kanda with a huff.

What were these exorcists fighting about?

Well, both of them stumbled upon a large juicy mushroom hidden in the island's jungle.

So they're pretty much fighting about the method of cooking it.

And the only thing they agreed so far was that dividing the mushroom was out of the question.

This was because it was getting dark so they're not really keen on going back into that freaky jungle filled with maniac monkeys to get more firewood.

After all, you can't use the same fire for boiling and roasting at the same time…

"Kanda, can't you see that boiling won't bring out the crispiness and delicious flavor of the mushroom? For goodness sake, it will taste awfully bland…." advised a zealous Allen who didn't wanna give up the prized mushroom.

"Moron, roasting is for meat. If you roast that mushroom, it's gonna become scorched," criticized Kanda as he crossed his arms in contempt.

As they were arguing, a seabird suddenly swooped down from above and grabbed the mushroom that was placed on the floor.

Both of them sprung into action and were chasing after the foul bird as it flew tauntingly up and down while it ate up the mushroom.

98 seconds later…

The bird fell from the sky with a loud thud.

Looking at the dying bird with a sick feeling, Allen smiled sheepishly,"… looks like it was actually a poison mushroom…"

Kanda nodded in silence and killed the bird to put it out of its misery.

16th Day

_Coo! Coo! Coo! _

Opening his eyes wearily, Allen saw a miracle sent by God.

"Kanda… wake up…" whispered Allen excitedly as he nudged the sleeping Japanese exorcist.

"…gah, what now?" groaned Kanda as he mentally flicked through his thoughts on ways to kill his noisy sleeping partner when they get back.

I mean IF they get back.

"We're going to be able to get help!" grinned Allen as he pointed at their savior.

A homing pigeon had come to the island. Seriously, it must have gotten lost or something. Wait, doesn't that make the bird unreliable?

"Hey bird… come over here…" beckoned Allen with a fishbone from yesterday's dinner.

So, the bird came over obediently and Kanda grabbed hold of the bird with lightning speed.

"OI. Don't hurt it…" chided Allen as he slowly removed the paper carried by the squirming pigeon.

The message read…

_Dear Emmy,_

_Hey sweetiepie! How's mama? Is she still mad at me? I'm sorry that I can't be with you since I'm still in prison… But with this pigeon, we can send letters to each other. Ehehe, make sure you pray that I get an early release from prison neh? 'Coz when I get out, I'm gonna buy you a huge birthday cake!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Papa. _

"…moronic writing," muttered Kanda with disgust.

"No, it's not. It's really sweet since the father is trying his best…" argued Allen with furrowed eyebrows.

He then looked at Kanda anxiously and said slowly," I suppose we can write our message on this paper….but er… the pen I used for writing my will… ran out of ink."

_***_

In a cottage

The homing pigeon came fluttering to the window. An eight year old girl quickly opened the window and let it in.

"Owh! Papa sent us a letter!" cried Emmy with excitement as she removed the letter from the bird's leg.

Putting the dishes on the table, Emmy's mama sighed,"… That man never gives up…"

So, she then went to her daughter who was holding the letter.

The letter had a message written in _blood. _Looks like Allen had 'volunteered' his blood as the ink for their help message.

"IT'S SO BLOODIED! GIVE ME THAT! GAWD, THAT WRETCHED MAN!" yelled Emmy's mama angrily as she crumpled the letter without bothering to read it.

She then threw it into the dustbin.

16th Day

Sitting on the large rock, our exorcists were catching fish with fishing rods Kanda had cleverly made out of a stick and vine. And Allen had even dug around the muddy ground for worms. They made fishing hooks out of the metal cover of the telephone box.

" Neh Tim… I really hope that we can catch a huge fish!" grinned Allen as he kicked his legs around aimlessly in the water. Timcanpy nodded as it sat on top of Allen's head.

"You're scaring the damn fish away!" snarled Kanda as he thwack Allen's thigh to make the legs stop kicking.

Glaring at Kanda with irritation, Allen was gonna punch him when suddenly his fishing line got pulled.

"IT IS A BIG ONE!" exclaimed Allen with excitement as he ran behind to pull the catch in. Pressure was heavily exerted on the fishing line.

The catch emerged from the surface of the water, flying towards the island with great speed since Allen was pulling it hard and it was…

_A small underwater war mine._

Kanda immediately stepped between the moyashi and the mine, unsheathed his sword and sliced it in half. The separated halves exploded loudly into pieces.

"Tch," grunted Kanda as he walked away.

"… Thanks," mumbled Allen as he looked at the remnants of the war mine. The war mine was probably carried towards their island by the water waves.

***

Night 

In an inn at Badema

Hallway

"You still can't find them, Nii-chan?" asked Lenalee with worry etched on her face. They had just finished the mission at Badema. No innocence was found there unfortunately.

So she was calling Komui for updates on the missing exorcists…

_Swallowing slowly, Komui uttered," So sorry, Lenalee. Komurin Special X is really trying his best! I just don't understand this… we have combed the islands near the remains of the ship. Lavi and the others are still out there, trying to find Allen and Kanda…" _

Disappointment overwhelmed her heart but she smiled and said," I'll help when I come back too, Nii-chan. I'm sure they'll try their best to survive until we can find them…"

***

In an inn at Badema

Toma and Moon's room

Looking at the sleeping Moon who was sprawled sloppily on the bed, Toma commented with a raised eyebrow," Not only your language is crude…even your bed manners are horrible."

"Hee. But he looks like a child in peace when he sleeps…" replied Lenalee with amusement who sat at a comfy red chair.

"…A devilish child resting from his day of mischief, I say." mumbled Toma softly as he crossed his arms in resignation._  
_

However, she then gazed at Toma unhappily and sighed," I don't like this at all! Why did Nii-chan let him become a Finder still? He could easily get himself killed the next day, Toma…"

Gazing at her with a serious face, Toma said," I hate to say this, Lenalee-dono. He's a good Finder, though reckless… and we need all the help we can get to win this war…"

***

_Two years ago…_

_Holding a block of wood weighing 32 pounds above his head, Moon stood in the middle of the courtyard under the scorching sun. He was mentally cursing his master for punishing him like this when a young woman in her late twenties came along._

"…_Itchy fingers again, Moon?" sighed Hierra who was dressed in a simple dress. Her dark auburn hair hugged the sides of her face and her brown eyes were flickering with concern over the boy._

"_Well, it ain't meh fault when master leaves his frickin' coins on the table…" muttered Moon darkly. He suddenly found Hierra leaning close to him with a cup pressed against his lips._

"_Drink before anyone comes. Master will take time to cool down…" urged Hierra with a smile. When Moon was born, he immediately became the master's property. _

_So, Hierra was his caregiver who brought him up since his mother, Alyssa died during childbirth. Unfortunately, she was also one of the master's prostitutes by debt bondage._

_Guzzling down the water like a fish, he then grinned and said," Thanks, Madam!"_

_***_

_A scream echoed down the corridors, followed by drunken growls and the smashing of a wine bottle._

"…_stop this…" pleaded Hierra as she breathed in the retched smell of alcohol emanating from him. Drips of blood oozed out from the side of her face because he had smashed the bottle against her head._

"_Why can't ja understand, Hierra? I'm yer best client…so just treat me well…" uttered the fat customer as he pinned her down roughly on the floor._

_Kissing her chastely on the lips, he suddenly found a piece of rope around his neck. _

"_Get yer bloody hands off her!" growled Moon as he tighten the rope. The poor customer gagged and squirmed as his air supply was cut off._

_However, the master burst into the room, grabbed Moon and roughly threw him at the other side of the room._

_***_

_Moon was locked up in the storeroom for trying to assault the customer. _

"_Master remains firm on selling you…" sighed Hierra as she spoke to Moon with a large door standing in the way. She even tried earlier to break the door open but she received a threshing instead when the other whores told the master about it. _

"_What happens then?" asked Moon as he tugged the manacles on his wrist._

_Shutting her eyes, she replied painfully," You'll probably be auctioned to the highest bidder… and work as a domestic servant, cattle keeper or… you could get a kind master…"_

_And Moon merely grunted in reply._

"_Do you… hate me for not letting you die when you were a babe? Maybe death would have been a better option than this…" uttered Hierra softly._

"_No, of course not…" replied Moon truthfully._

_Looking at the door, Moon grinned, "Just wait, madam! I'll come back filthy rich till the master spits blood in shock and… I'll pay off yer indenture! Then, I'll buy decent clothes for yer with good food on the frickin' table… " _

"_So… you won't have to do this anymore," said Moon as he gritted his teeth with anger._

_***_

_The burly man's grip on Moon's wrist was painful and unrelenting. He forcefully dragged him up a flight of marble stairs, along the decorated corridors and through an aged door._

_In the dimly lit room, a gorgeous woman dressed in a scantily clad nightgown relaxed comfortably on a huge silver sofa. The large table located behind the sofa was piled with documents, trinkets given by her lovers and a large tray of sweets._

"_How much did the slave master offer for this boy, Keshto?" asked the woman with deep black eyes, head cocked to one side. Her copper brown hair trailed along her shoulders proudly. _

"_$42…" grunted the large man named Keshto. His graying hair was coarse and looked like he had cut it with a butcher knife. _

_Nodding in acknowledgement, she ordered with a lazy flick of her wrist," Strip the boy. I want to see how well he's worth. If that slave master cheats on me, I want you to make sure that man pays with his eyes. "_

"_OI. WHADDAYA MEAN?" roared Moon with disbelief as he squirmed under Keshto's grasp. _

_Nonetheless, Keshto slammed his head roughly on a nearby cupboard to shut him up._

"_KESHTO! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY NOT TO DAMAGE THE MERCHANDIESE?!" snarled the woman with anger._

_Keshto nodded apologetically and stripped him deftly. He then immediately pulled Moon back on his feet. _

_Sighing with annoyance, the lady got up from her beloved sofa and strutted towards the dazed boy. Inspecting his naked body like cattle for sale, she poked and prodded him relentlessly. _

_She was the proud owner of a high class brothel and was simply referred to as "Madame". Her brothel was famous for being able to fulfill the many needs of different clients._

"_Rather firm and healthy skin, but we must treat those ugly bruises. Nice deep eyes, clients would love that. Tsk. Tsk. Gorgeous black hair, though it's as messy as a mop. But I'm sure once we grow your hair and soften it, you're gonna be highly demanded, eh?"_

_And Moon growled tiredly in reply._

"_You can growl all you want with the clients, boy. I'm confident that some will like a feisty tart to handle," retorted Madame with amusement._

_Prying Moon's reluctant mouth open, she inspected his teeth, gums and throat. _

"_Good, your teeth are all here. Not all are arranged perfectly but at least no bleeding gums or corroded teeth either. Your lips…very dry and cracked. Clients won't like that when they kiss you, boy." exclaimed Madame as she ran her fingers along his slender frame._

"_I'll bite their tongue off," snarled Moon who felt humiliated at her comments and probing._

"_I doubt that. We'll probably drug you before your first session. Weak as a little lamb but conscious enough to give a good time…" taunted Madame with a sly grin._

_Moon wanted to bite her nose off when the burly man tightened his grip on Moon's neck._

_Smacking his behind lightly much to Moon's increasing fury, she nodded in delight._

"_Wonderfully tender. At this rate, I can charge a rather high fee indeed once we fix you up…"_

_She then walked towards the cupboard, pulled out a drawer and took out a large towel._

_Wrapping it gingerly around Moon, she said bluntly at his face," Nothing personal against you, kid. It's just that this is purely business since I'm gonna make you my money cow…"_

_***_

_And he continued to dream until…_

_MOON!!_

17th Day

Morning

Moon and Toma's room

Snapping his eyes wide open, Moon found himself pinning Lenalee down on the messy sheets of the bed with his knife close to her throat.

"Moon, can you put that down?" asked Lenalee softly as she stared uneasily at the sharp blade.

Immediately, he scrambled off her and uttered with regret," Terribly sorreh, missy. Too used to sleepin' in the streets filled with thugs who won't mind smashing skulls for a blasted coin. So, I'm rather trigger happy when I sleep sometimes…"

And Lenalee nodded in understanding but her eyes flickered with concern.

Yawning unceremoniously, he grinned and asked," Where's Toma? And what brings yer to meh humble bed, missy?"

"Toma went to town to get some supplies…And you were screaming," uttered Lenalee as she gently pushed the hair away from his face. He just realized that he was soaked in sweat.

"Owh. That. Sorreh for the false alarm. Dreamt that I lost all my bloody money …" lied Moon with a goofy grin.

Smiling with relief, she advised," You really should stop focusing on money so much. Isn't life more important than that?"

"No, missy. From where I come from, money can buy lives." shrugged Moon as he jumped off the bed.

***

Back at the island

Both of them were at their breaking points.

"If Lenalee was here instead, she could have flown away from this island to get help!" said Allen with a shrug.

Not bothering to even look at the moyashi, Kanda muttered," Tch. If that baka usagi was here, he could have used his damn hammer to get us out of here. Instead I'm stuck with a flightless and worthless moyashi."

"Hah! Well, I'm stuck with a cranky pretty boy who makes me do all the dirty work!" countered Allen with a smirk.

Kanda then took out his sword and Allen got into a defensive pose. However, Kanda drew a line on the beach instead.

"That's your territory. And this is my territory. I don't need a stupid moyashi who just keep on wasting my breath for 17 days." growled Kanda who was rather ticked off.

"Great idea! Tim, come here to my side." instructed Allen to the golden golem which hovered above the drawn line.

The golden golem looked at both of them and sighed deeply at how silly they were. It then flew away into the jungle, not wanting to take part of this argument.

"Tim?!" yelled Allen with astonishment at the leaving of his companion.

"Ahaha… looks like the golem also knows its owner is an insolent fool…" retorted Kanda as he treaded away.

18th Day

_**TWAK! TWAK! TWAK!**_

Allen had mangled a green colored snake to death with a wooden club. Softly saying a prayer of forgiveness, he then took the snake by the tail and walked towards his own campsite.

"…I wonder how Kanda is…" uttered Allen with concern. He knew that this fight should stop already since he was getting rather lonely without the arrogant bastard and Timcanpy who still refused to come down from the tree.

_Gah… _

_I might as well go apologize although it's clearly not my fault._

"Tim! Come down! We're gonna say sorry…" shouted Allen at the tree that Timcanpy was currently staying.

So, with snake in hand as a peace offering and Timcanpy on head, he crossed over to Kanda's campsite.

However, he saw an unconscious Kanda lying face down on the ground.

Immediately dropping the dead snake, he then shook Kanda's shoulder and uttered," Hoi Bakanda… wake up!"

No reply was made.

Sheer panic sent Allen to yell,"… OI! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE LEAVING ME?!"

Then, a small movement was made but Kanda didn't get up at once.

"Nuisance…" grumbled Kanda tiredly.

Sighing with relief, Allen then shifted Kanda to a more comfortable position and checked his temperature.

"… You're burning up," uttered Allen with worry since they don't have a doctor or medicine.

"Isn't it obvious, idiot?" mumbled Kanda harshly who was being overwhelmed by a horrible headache.

Raising an eyebrow with annoyance, Allen then saw numerous healing leech bites around Kanda's arm.

"… Baka, did you ripped the leeches off forcefully?" asked Allen with dread as he brushed his fingers lightly against the bites.

"…am I suppose to let them suck on me?" retorted Kanda as he started coughing deeply.

Shaking his head with surrender at how stubborn Kanda, Allen explained,"…that method will cause the leeches to regurgitate bacteria from their digestive system into the wound bites. The infection is making you feverous, Kanda."

"…Tch. I'll be alright tomorrow. So let me sleep," muttered Kanda.

Allen then took a deep breath and grumbled," I know that your bloody healing rate is faster than anyone…but your immune system has weakened considerably due to disgusting food and terrible environment here."

And Kanda threw a rock at Allen's head with his available strength left.

He knew that the moyashi was right but he won't die because of that stupid lotus curse.

Nonetheless, if this continues, more lotus petals will drop due to this idiotic reason.

19th Day

Kanda didn't get better or worst.


End file.
